Crime of the Immortal
by teckno
Summary: Itachi Smith is a steadfast FBI agent in NYC. A violent kidnapping case involving his adopted son, Naruto leads him to a small village in Japan where he finds himself caught in a whirlwind of recurrent nightmares about his haunting past life. AU, KakaIta


Rated M for Violence, Drugs and Language.

* * *

**Crime of the Immortal**

_Part I-Body_

**Chapter 1: Orange October**

Written by: teckno

* * *

Monday 10-11-04 3:00AM EST: Doughnut Warehouse 

Hidden scarlet eyes scout the surrounding night as empty lavender ones read the fading orangey-brown sign above the abandoned warehouse. In a steady and sarcastic tone, the man in purple utters, "Donkey Doug's Dandy Doughnuts," through the slow exhaling of smoke between his stern and disgruntled lips. He could not quite comprehend the fluffiness of the message. The word "dandy" was terribly misused.

This place accommodated the nation's most conniving—most talented drug felons—The Uzumaki, a family-owned ring that never ceases to walk away from the law one hundred percent clean. These people were awfully smart. Murder after murder, they flee without a trace—not one single hair or drop of sweat left behind. For decades, the FBI had repeatedly failed to capture the family because of the lack of forensic evidence and key eyewitnesses. All that was going to change tonight. The FBI has new recruits in town.

The longhaired agent shakes his head and takes the half-smoked cigarette out from the side of his mouth. He flicks the whole to the ground. Its bright red ashes sprinkle the floor with a soft and short rage; transforming into a dusty dull-gray powder as the chilly air instantly freezes its glowing heat.

A dim street light at the side of the crumbling building, leaks into the cracks of the darkness and the faces of the two are slightly visible. One was paler and carried a fancy emerald-tattooed "X" on the forehead, while the other hid his distinctive crowfeet markings under his eyes behind expensive, tinted-red, black-framed, aviator sunglasses. Both had long, dark and shining hair bounded into sleek ponytails and customized black Giorgio Armani suits, including silk shirts matching the color of their eyes.

"Doughnuts, my ass. We got ourselves a family to take down along with all that smuggled cocaine, stolen property deeds and murder evidences." Replies the taller man in red as he reaches to his back for the loaded 9mm silver pistol that's tucked nicely behind his belt. "You hungry Neiji?" He asks his partner, while using the tip of the gun to scratch the annoying bug bite on his chin that he received not too long ago.

"Hn," Answers the semi-bored agent, also showing-off the faithful weapon he took out from his nifty belt. His light eyes don't blink as he stares at the doors before him. "Those NYPD bitches better get us back-up on time. This shit is murder and bunch of random Class A's and B's. The Uzumaki's aren't friendly either."

"I doubt their fat NYPD asses will make it to us at this hour..." The other says, still rubbing the gun on his chin. He finally stops, holding the gun down. With his free hand, he slowly slides the red sunglasses off his face and slips them into a nearby pocket. "...But they'll come after we've finished. It's okay, we can handle all of them by ourselves." A crafty, almost evil smile spreads across his face.

Autumn leaves swirl delicately over them. Their graceful presence acts as a hushed cue for the attack. Standing a few feet away from the closed entrance of the building, the two men look at each other with approving nods as they held their guns forward.

"Let's move!"

Kicking down the rusty warehouse doors, the two men storm in quickly. The rhythm of their scurrying footsteps blending smoothly with those of the people inside, who begin to shoot with their welcoming weapons and scatter frantically in a mixture of directions at first sight of the "feds."

"FBI! FBI! You're all under arrest for countless number of crimes that I don't want to say because there's too fucking many!" The agent in red jokingly announces as he takes cover behind towering shelves of boxed Donkey Doug's.

"Shut the fuck up, Itachi! You idiot! Go take the back! I'll cover you!" Neji scowls at his partner from the opposite side of the building. "This is serious!"

"Yes sir." Itachi peers through the boxes and sees ribbons of gunshots prancing themselves across the warehouse and masses of lead bullets fall to the ground like endless New Year's confetti. He grabs one of the doughnut boxes in front of him with one hand to check for anything edible inside. He hadn't eaten for hours. He rushes to open a box and discovers only large packages of cocaine. "Aw, Shit! Neiji! It's all in the doughnut boxes!" Disappointed and saddened, Itachi grumbles and throws the box down.

The agent in red, spots a rather plump man running off with a rifle. Itachi targets and shoots the man in the ankles and down he went.

"Yes! One down!" He quickly crawls to the man, handcuffing him and taking his rifle to unload it. He drags the cuffed man to an empty corner.

"Damn, how many people are actually in here? I don't have enough handcuffs." Neiji mumbles to himself from the other side as he takes down his sixth victim at pointing range.

He hears of Itachi's news and instantly shoves a box down with the butt of a gun but all that rolls out are powdered, glazed and star-shaped doughnuts.

"I got nothing over here!" reports Neiji.

Itachi dashes through several rows of shelves and turns back to take a glimpse at his comrade. "Hey, are there still more people in the back!" He calls out.

"Yeah! Go! Go! I'll cover!" The lavender agent retorts, hopping over groaning bodies and fallen boxes of powered doughnuts.

The taller man spins around and runs as far into the back as possible with his partner trailing after, dodging the flying bullets and aggressive men that want to jump on them.

A large man, the size of four grown men molded together, catches up from behind the lavender agent and grabs him by the ponytail with meaty and grotesque fingers.

"Heh, heh. You can't run anymore." The laughing man lifts the dangling Neiji by the hair and off the ground.

Instead of a good kill, the man gets the tip of his victim's gun rammed into his mouth, causing him to let loose the dark threads of hair, as the agent swings himself over the giant's shoulders and lands onto the man's back in a piggy-back position. An irritating expression smothers his face. In a flash,Neiji's arms reaches pass the man's shoulders. Tilting his head to one side, the agent takes no mercy and pulls the trigger of the gun inside the muffling monster's mouth, a silent slice across the throat. The bullet ruptures out from behind the big man's head and up to the ceiling. The fool's blood splatters along Neiji's chin and parts of his hair.

"Dammit, I should've saved him for questioning!" Neiji bends over to pull out his half-bloodied gun from the fallen one's mouth and stands. "Oh well."

He abandons the dead man and runs to catch up with his partner, who was nowhere in sight. The sounds of gunshots keep decreasing by the second.

Itachi looks behind him and sees his partner not too far away. A stairway blocks his movements. He looks around to check for people. None. The agent quickly hurries up the steps as if he was on a turbo-charged aerobics session.

Suddenly, a bullet shoots past Itachi's lengthy bangs and hits the railing, inches away. Thin locks of his hair fall onto the tranquil steps. Itachi looks up and sees a younger man with a sniper, a teenager at most. The teenager continues to shoot and the agent fumbles to the top of the steps, shielding his head at best. Running, Itachi chases after the teenager into a hallway, it's path filled with multiple rooms. The young boy slips into a room. Itachi can't tell which one. His back leans against the walls as he holds the pistol to the side, firm and directed, in case anything pops out.

Breathing calmly, he hears shuffling a few rooms ahead. The agent, at first, slowly passes a couple of rooms, taking one step at a time, examining closely inside each room to make sure they are all clear. An without delay, Itachi charges into the up-coming targeted room and shouts, "FBI! Hold your fire! Hold your fire!" while aiming the pistol at the startled and tiny individual, who stares at the agent with big wet cerulean eyes.

The little yellow-haired boy holds a stuffed cartoon kitten in his arms as he begins to take several steps back.

"Holy shit." Itachi lowers his gun and steps into the room with his jaws clenched tight.

Fresh bleeding bodies, about nine, lie as piles across the floor of the small room. Most of them were male, a few female. Each of the bodies had guns held tightly to their remains. All of them had their heads blown-up to chunks. Pieces of scalps and flesh were decorated everywhere. Itachi bends down to dip a finger in one of the pools of blood. He takes a sample on his index finger and rubs it against his thumb. The blood was still hot.

"I guess they didn't want to go down alive." Itachi says to himself.

The scene was too gruesome for a child to see, let alone an adult. It was definitely a suicide party.

Sighing deeply, Itachi stands up and looks at the traumatized child with regretful eyes.

The agent points at a random female body on the floor. "Your mom?" He asks the small boy.

The child nods.

Itachi points at a male body with good-looking trousers. "Your dad?"

The boy shakes his head.

Itachi points to another one. "Him?"

The same response forms .

"Which one's your dad then?" Itachi asks with his gun swinging in wild directions.

The boy bites his bottom lip and hesitantly points to half of his father's head near his feet.

"God." The agent turns around, shutting his eyes and pinching the area between his eyebrows. The sight was unbearable. Poor kid!

"Itachi!" calls his partner Neiji as he came running up the stairs. "Did you clear every room?"

The lavender agent reaches the room where Itachi stood and gasps. Bodies everywhere.

"Shit man! What the hell did you do? You didn't have to go that fuckin' far!" He cries.

"Like hell I did this! There's another Uzumaki that's alive on this floor! It's some teen. See if you can get 'em!" Itachi informs his partner thunderously but quickly stops, remembering that the child was still in the room with him.

Neiji nods without protest and disappears into the hallway swiftly.

The agent looks at the child and places his pistol back onto his belt.

"C'mon kid, let's get you out of this mess."


End file.
